


Christmas Plans

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornell pesters Gibbs for an answer</p><p>for <a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/">older_not_dead</a> promptathon #11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Plans

Gibbs looked at the caller ID and sighed. "This is not a good time Fornell," he said as he answered, not even bothering with an actual greeting. The dead body wasn't going to wait for him to have a conversation.

_"Make time. What are we doing for Christmas?"_

"Seriously? Are we going to have this conversation now? I have a dead body," Gibbs asked with a sigh. As much as he wanted to he wasn't going to be able to get out of this conversation.

_"Yes we are. And you can let DiNozzo do the work for once."_

_"What?" Gibbs asked exasperated._

__"Are we celebrating at my place or yours?"_ _

_"I don't know."_

__"Did Abby get you a tree?"_ _

_He spared the barest of smiles as he thought of Abby showing up on his porch with a small tree in hand, making him cook her dinner while she strung the lights and after dinner they decorated the tree while she talked about the Christmas spirit. "Yes," he answered_

__"Okay, we'll celebrate at your place."_ _

_"Don't we always?" Gibbs pointed out._

__"Yes, but it's always polite to ask."_ _

_"Since when have you worried about being polite?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle then disconnected the call before Fornell could say anything else. He didn't know why they went through this every year. Maybe they just should admit they did certain things on certain holidays and quit with the discussion about it. Looking back down at the body, he asked "Whatya got McGee?"_


End file.
